


One Room Disco

by elfiepike



Category: Perfume (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something wrong with the matter restabilizers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Room Disco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phrenk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/gifts).



> for [mini-exchange, round two](http://kinoface.dreamwidth.org/37077.html)! thanks to kinoface for beta-reading, ltgmars for a word choice issue, and to phrenk for being phrenk.
> 
> dear phrenk, i love you ridiculously, and i hope you enjoy. ♥

There is something wrong with the matter restabilizers. "This is not what I signed up for," says the girl at the counter; she's the fifteenth citizen to register a complaint in this shift alone, and A-chan has only been on the clock for an hour.

"Ah, I'm so sorry--" A-chan glances quickly at her screen, double-checking the girl's information. "--Omoto-san. You're in Triangle, right? If you don't mind, could you give me any details about the issue?"

Omoto sighs and slouches to the side, arms crossed and hip cocked. Not a single strand of her perfectly sleek bob is out of place--A-chan is impressed and more than a little delighted. "I keep finding apples in my room."

It's not even the weirdest complaint A-chan has heard--there's the guy in Five Colors whose furniture had turned into giant vegetables (hm, maybe it was a food thing; A-chan will have to check with the culinary department, see if their techs have gotten in over their heads)--and A-chan dutifully keys it into the appropriate box on the form.

A high, dainty voice comes from the open entryway: "Apples?"

Both A-chan and Omoto look over, and A-chan smiles at the girl there, welcoming and professional, gesturing to the benches along the wall. "Please have a seat."

"Of course," says the girl, stepping in properly, her long hair shaggy over her eyes and her short skirt showing off legs that make A-chan want to stare. "Except," the girl continues--her information pops up on a module; Kashino Yuka, Student, Triangle floor JPN--"I think that you've been finding my fruit."

It turns out that Omoto and Kashino are neighbors, sharing a dominant wired wall; it was entirely possible that Omoto was getting Kashino's apples. "I've registered both of your claims," A-chan says, submitting the forms. "The standard turnaround time is between two and thirty cycles." She smiles at Omoto, then Kashino, and hesitates for a moment before continuing, "But honestly, it sounds like something I could fix myself if you didn't mind waiting until after my shift?"

She's not too well-trained to blush at the look they exchange, but she coughs and hides it behind her hand.

"Please do, this is getting ridiculous," says Omoto, no-nonsense but somehow softer, her eyes lingering on A-chan's.

She and Kashino leave the office together, in step, and it takes A-chan a moment to recover and get back to work.

-

The access panel is in Omoto's quarters, which is lucky because Omoto--"You can call me Nocchi, it's what everyone else does"--keeps her living space clutter-free (aside from the apples, anyway), personalizing through the cheery blue color scheme and obviously well-loved tea sets and plush pillows atop the standard love seat. A-chan wants to make small-talk, wants to have tea and sit on those cushions, but she thinks she'll have a better chance with someone like Nocchi if she actually succeeds in fixing the problem, first.

A-chan had figured--hoped--it would probably be something simple like a missed maintainance, so she's dutifully cleaning out all the connections in one of the floor panels, bent over on her knees and feeling the mild pang of regret for not thinking to change out of her uniform first, when the door chimes. A-chan keeps cleaning, though, wanting to finish already so she can move on to better things.

"Kashiyuka," Nocchi says, and A-chan can't help but look up to see Kashino, there again in the entryway, her skirt somehow even shorter than before.

"I came over for the apples," Kashino--Kashiyuka--says, and A-chan has to go back to her task quickly when she sees the casual way Kashiyuka leans into Nocchi's space.

There is only one final connection, and then A-chan is closing the panel and putting away her toolkit. She looks up to see Nocchi and Kashiyuka both looking back at her, even though she knows they had been conversing quite pleasantly just seconds before. She has to swallow before she can smile and speak. "I'm pretty sure it just needed to be cleaned, so it should be fixed, and I'll make sure that the housing department knows that you're overdue." 

Nocchi and Kashiyuka's eyes on her are almost too much to bear, the one steady and assessing, the other practically twinkling with interest, like laser beams of intent that A-chan wants to reflect right back at them.

"But if you have any other problems--"

"Yes," Kashiyuka interrupts. "Now that I have my apples back, there are way too many for me to eat by myself."

Nocchi holds out her hand to help A-chan up off the floor. "On the way back from your office Kashiyuka told me that she just kept buying more when the first ones disappeared."

"That's definitely a problem," A-chan agrees.

They go to Kashiyuka's quarters to eat the apples on cushions spread out on the floor, the red walls almost hidden completely by the towering stacks of books. The apples, sliced into eighths and laid out on a single platter, are sweet and crisp.

"Thank you," Nocchi says to A-chan. "You really didn't have to come by on your own time."

A-chan demurs, staring at how Nocchi holds a slice between two fingers and remembering how soft her skin was, how strong her grip.

"Nocchi and I decided that you're the prettiest clerk in the complaints department," Kashiyuka says, breaking through A-chan's thoughts, her voice adorably nonchalant even as the words she uses make A-chan blush. "It's a good thing you came down or we might have had to invent something to bother you with."

"You mean," A-chan says, almost stuttering with her surprise, "the apples were faked?"

"No," Nocchi says, "they really did keep showing up. But--" and she smiles for real for the first time, showing her teeth and not hiding anything, "I've never been so glad that something went wrong before."

Nocchi slides her apple-free hand over A-chan's, and Kashiyuka leans in, her bare knee pressing up against A-chan's starched uniform skirt. "Yeah," she agrees.

A-chan's heart is brimming up in her chest; she beams, tilting into Kashiyuka's long hair and holding onto Nocchi's strong hand, then reaches for another apple slice.


End file.
